1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network communication, and more particularly to a network task offload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional network device, such as a network interface card, enables computers or other devices to communicate with other devices or computers through a wired network or a wireless network, and there are many related network tasks required to be executed during the communication. For example, the executed network task may include network security protection, checksum verification, etc. However, these tasks usually cost a large amount of computing power of CPU.
In order to decrease a CPU's computing load on processing network tasks, hardware can be used to support part of the network tasks. This is called hardware offload or network task offload. However, how to use hardware to handle complicated network tasks is also a big issue.